Jack's song COMPLETE
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Jack enters a contest that could make him known for writing songs. After turning his entry in problems start to rise and people start to question Jack's well being because of what he wrote. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's song**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(Disclaimer: _I own no part of this movie or the characters. If I did I would keep Jack all to myself!_ )

**.**

**.**

Sixteen year old Jack Mercer wasn't sure how it was possible but he was actually paying attention to his English teacher.

"...if you seem interested in entering the competition grab an entry form from my desk, fill it out and turn it in by Friday morning. There's a copy of the rules for the competition attached to each form for you to keep. The deadline for the competition ends next Friday so those who are entering, please try to have your work in by then."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What's this?" Bobby asked snatching the paper from his brother's hand.

"Nothing. Give it back." Jack protested reaching for the paper only for it to be kept out of his reach despite his long arms.

"You're entering a poetry contest?" Bobby exclaimed. "I _knew_ you were a fairy!"

"It's not a poetry contest!" Jack declared grabbing the form.

"Then what is it?" Bobby asked before taking a swing of his beer.

"None of your business, that's what!"

"Just tell me what it is."

"It's a creative artist contest." Jack sighed in defeat.

"So...you're a fairy?"

"Look Bobby, if I win my entry will be officially published. How can I turn down a chance like that?"

"If it makes you happy Jackie, go for it." Bobby replied. "But do it upstairs. Don't want my manly hockey game to sidetrack your fairy creativness."

"You're gonna push me too far one of these days, man." Jack warned gathering his school books.

"I'll make sure to sleep with my eyes open." Bobby called watching his youngest brother head upstairs.

Jack sighed as he shut the door to his room and sat at his desk. He had only one homework assignment and had already finished it. He didn't want anything to distract him from this contest.

What interested him most was the chance of having what he wrote published. His entry could be viewed as artistic.

A chance to be in music was what he dreamed of most in life and if he won this contest then it would be one step closer knowing he could write songs. But first he had to win the poetic contest.

He grabbed a few pieces of paper and placed them in a neat stack. He grabbed a pencil, sharpened it to his liking and started thinking.

"What do I want to write about?" he asked himself quietly as he held the pencil in place like it would start making words on its own. He looked around his room and right away spotted the family picture in the frame next to his bed.

It was taken the day Evelyn had finalized his adoption and he had become a Mercer. He smiled at the photo before turning back to his blank pieces of paper. After a few seconds, he found his hand moving as words began to come together in his mind.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_A child almost forever trapped in the dark_

_Too scared to face the life he must embark_

_His eyes were wide, searching for the answers he seeked_

_Never seeing misery mountains peak_

_His voice was silent, his movements were still_

_He never fought back, never having the will_

_Numb was what he felt, a constant feeling_

_But it never soothed his heart that was breaking_

_He kept dreaming, hoping someone would hear his silent wish_

_Hoping one day to end the pain and to one day feel bliss_

_With each new dawn he felt his hope rise_

_Hoping to have a moment of happiness in his life_

_One day he awoke to a new dawn _

_But saw the same darkness he thought would be never be gone_

_He found himself in the arms of an angel_

_And felt hope where once there was none_

_The good kingdom's angel graced his life_

_Giving him the strength, hope and courage to fight_

_Bringing light to his dark world she showed him love_

_His heart started to fly on the white wings of a dove_

_His home a sanctuary, the safety he longed for_

_The angel's three soldiers, guarding and protecting him more_

_At night he was warm, in the morning he was safe_

_His silent wish granted, now in his rightful place_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack put his pencil down and looked over his work.

A smile crossed his lips in satisfaction.

"I think this is it." he said to himself.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: _Song will be longer. Promise._)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"What's going on?" Jack asked sitting at the desk in front of his teacher's desk.

"Jack," Mr. Jolts said. "I read your entry for the contest and I must say that it's a nice piece of work. Best one of all the entries I've read so far. But it seems that it was written with some very deep emotions."

"I thought that was what I had to do." Jack said. "I don't understand. What's wrong? Are you keeping me out of the contest?"

"No Jack, your entry is still qualified for the contest. I have no intention of keeping it out. There's a definate chance that you could win. But I would like to show it to the school psychologist, Dr. Liss, and see what she thinks about it."

"Why?" Jack demanded.

"Jack, a poem or song with such feelings like the ones in your poem tend to be a little...troubling. It can cause some concerns and raise a few questions. Just meet with Dr. Liss and hear what she has to say."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby finished the last of his sandwich and stared at his youngest brother who looked extremely sour sitting on the couch.

"What's up with you?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Leave me alone Bobby." Jack said obviously trying to not snap at his brother.

"Someone picking on you again?" Bobby asked going into protective big brother mode. "If someone is messing with you tell me and I'll kick their a**."

"No one is messing with me Bobby." Jack answered in an annoyed tone.

"Then what's got you so p***ed off?" Bobby asked. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me Jack."

"It's nothing! You'll just make fun of me about it and put me in an even worse mood."

"I'll tell mom about this and don't think I won't Jack. I know that you'll spill if she's the one asking the questions." Bobby warned.

"Don't you even try it Bobby."

"Then talk!"

"It's my stupid contest entry!"

Bobby looked at his younger brother with a confused look.

"I thought you were excited about that thing." he said.

"I _was_. But then my English teacher went mental on me after he read it and now he wants me to see the school shrink to 'talk about it'." Jack answered.

"That's why you're in such a bad mood?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"What was your poem about?"

"Nothing."

"Jack." Bobby warned.

With an annoyed sigh, Jack grabbed his binder, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Bobby who took it.

Bobby sat next to his youngest brother and started reading.

Jack watched Bobby in silence. Waiting for any kind of crude remark his brother would make. After a few moments, Bobby lowered the paper and looked at Jack.

"It's pretty good Jackie." he said.

Jack looked at his oldest brother with shock.

"I mean it." Bobby insisted giving the paper back. "It's pretty deep. I don't know why your teacher has his panties in a knot."

"I don't know why either." Jack said putting his poem back in his binder. "I thought that it really had a chance. Guess I was wrong."

"Well Jackie, I don't know much about this kind of stuff but I can offer you one piece of advise." Bobby said. "If they keep you out of this contest because of your little poem, I'll burn the school down."

"How is that advise?"

"I'm not good at advise Jackie. Only death threats."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack sat slumped in the chair waiting as the woman before him read his entry for the contest. The room was a little too quiet for him but he pushed his nerves back as much as he could. This brought back way too many memories of being in the foster care system and talking to a psychologist after seeing or going through something traumatic.

Dr. Liss finally put the paper down and looked at the teen before her.

"Well Jack, it seems to me that you're finally able to start letting go of your troubled past." Dr. Liss said.

"Huh?"

"Your poem gives off the impression that you're starting to forget what kind of past you had. The beginning seems to state what kind of childhood you had and then appeared to have been rescued by someone very important. Can I assume that the angel would be your mother Evelyn?"

"I don't know. I just wrote it out of nowhere." Jack answered. "You think that I wrote this based off my life?"

"Most artists base their work off of personal experiences. I know that you're a young artist Jack and you obviously have a gift for writing wonderful pieces like this. But the emotions that you've put into it are those very similar to someone who's been troubled." Dr. Liss said.

"I was tortured as a kid. Of course I'd be a little troubled after something like that."

"Have you been able to get over some of the things that happened to you Jack?" Dr. Liss asked.

"A few things but going through what I did there's no way to forget anything so easily." Jack answered.

"Jack, I can only assume how troubling your childhood was but after reading your poem it would seem that you've started to put it behind you." Dr. Liss said.

"You think so?" Jack asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, I do." she answered. "Your poem starts off with how difficult things were for you when you were growing up but then it changes into something of a realization that you've found what you've been looking for. That inner peace and safety you've always longed for. But there is one thing that I would like to ask."

"What?"

"I'd like to ask for you to show it to your mother and then have her come with you on our next meet." Dr. Liss answered. "I'd like to hear what she thinks since she's the one who brought you this salvation."

"Ok." Jack agreed with a sigh.

He felt bad enough knowing Bobby had read his poem. He wasn't sure how he was going to feel when his mother read it.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

School was out and Jack was taking his sweet time walking home. He wanted to get home to rest after putting up with Dr. Liss but he didn't want to face his mother.

He wasn't sure what she'd think.

_HONK!_

Jack whirled around and saw none other than Bobby pulling up next to him, breaking in the middle of the street.

"Get in Jackie. It's about to storm and mom doesn't want you getting stuck walking in the rain." Bobby said.

Sighing, Jack opened the car door and climbed into the passenger side.

"They give you any more s**t at school?" Bobby asked driving down the street.

"Not really." Jack answered putting his seat belt on.

"What'd the shrink say?"

"She thinks I'm writing about what my life was like before mom took me in and wants me to show her my poem and get her to come talk with us tomorrow."

Bobby lightly chuckled and saw the glare Jack directed at him.

"Don't give me that look. You know I don't mean it." Bobby said.

"Dude, I already feel stressed enough knowing I have to get mom to read my poem." Jack sighed. "I already feel like people are thinking I'm a nutcase."

"Alright Jackie. I'm sorry." Bobby said turning onto their street and pulling up in the driveway. "Don't worry about mom. You know that she won't think you're crazy."

"I hope she doesn't."

"You know she won't. That's my job." Bobby said climbing out of the car as a low thunder rumble was heard.

"A**hole." Jack muttered climbing out of the car and following Bobby to the back porch where Angel was sitting shining his dress shoes.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Out dancing with Sofi." Angel answered. "She wants to go to some fancy dinner theater place."

"For once I feel bad for her." Bobby said. "You got two left feet little brother. You should get the fairy here to show you a few moves."

"Shut up Bobby."

"You alright Jackie-poo?" Angel asked.

"He had to see the school head doctor and she thinks his poem is 'troubling'." Bobby answered with a smirk. "Angel, why don't you read it and tell us what you think?"

"He's not reading it." Jack said.

"Come on Jack. Let me see it." Angel insisted putting his shoe down.

"Get one more opinion before letting mom read it." Bobby added.

Jack sighed heavily before grabbing his folder from his backpack and handing his poem to his third brother.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_His home a sanctuary, the safety he longed for_

_The angel's three soldiers, guarding and protecting him more_

_At night he was warm, in the morning he was safe_

_His silent wish granted, now in his rightful place_

_His battle scars have faded, soon they'll be gone_

_The saying gone but not forgotten_

_The frown that once marked his face_

_A smile now in its place_

_Hunger is never present, his throat is never dry_

_He finds himself laughing when before he would cry_

_The fear that once gripped his soul has now lifted_

_His view on life has forever shifted_

_Guarding soldiers standing true and loyal_

_Against them all darkness shall peril_

_Giving their guidance and love _

_Everyday showing him how to be strong_

_His soul feels rested, his eyes have a new light_

_Through his newfound bliss his soul is granted flight_

_Weakness turns into strength, sorrow turns into joy_

_No one notices he's now a different boy_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Angel handed Jack his poem.

"You really wrote that?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jack answered taking his poem and placing it back in the folder. "You think I'm crazy too?"

"No way Jack. That's some deep stuff." Angel answered. "S**t, I wish I could write something like that."

"Hey, one fairy per household." Bobby declared and his face met Jack's folder.

"Forget you man. Jackie here obviously has talent." Angel said.

"Yeah, he does." Bobby agreed after rubbing his nose and placed an arm around Jack's shoulders. "I mean it Jack. You really do have a talent for this kind of stuff. At least there's one person in this family who has talent that isn't related to knocking someone's teeth out."

Jack faintly smiled.

"There you go. Lighten up a little. Don't worry about what that crazy shrink says."

"It's not the shrink I'm worried about." Jack replied loosing his smile as he walked through the door and into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack walked into the kitchen and his mouth started to water when he was hit with the smell of freshly baked apple pie.

"I smell pie." Bobby exclaimed walking in and spotted Evelyn placing said baked treat onto a cookie sheet to cool.

"Don't you even think about going near it Bobby. It's for after dinner." Evelyn said.

Bobby huffed and walked out of the room.

"How was school Jackie?" Evelyn asked after laughing at Bobby's behavior.

Jack frowned.

"The entry I wrote for the contest brought up questions with my teacher." he answered.

"What kind of questions?" Evelyn asked seriously but concerned.

"He thought that it sounded a little...off and made me talk to the school shrink. She wants you to read it and to come talk with us tomorrow to hear what you think about it."

"Well, let me read it and see what it says Jackie." Evelyn said motioning for them to sit at the table.

Jack walked over and sat down then found a piece of the apple pie placed in front of him with a glass of cold milk.

He looked at his mother who smiled and winked.

Jack smiled back and got his poem out of the folder. He handed it to his mother before turning to the pie in front of him. His nerves nearly started racing as he watched her start to read.

He picked at his slice of pie with his fork and took two small bites. It seemed like hours had passed before he noticed his mother's eyes were near the end of his poem.

"I think it's beautiful honey." she said as she lowered the paper.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No Jackie." Evelyn answered. "This is very touching and emotional."

"Then why does everyone think I'm nuts?" Jack asked softly as he slumped back in the chair forgetting the rest of his half eaten pie.

"Jack, maybe it's because you've put so much emotion into your poem that everyone is concerned. Maybe none of your teachers have come across someone so young who's felt so much. They've probably never come across someone who's had a past like yours sweetheart and to hear these emotions from someone like that it makes them think and wonder about things. Emotions you've felt that they haven't, things they had that you never knew of...It's giving them a glance into another life."

"They say it's my life before you found me." Jack said.

"If it is then it's nothing to worry about." Evelyn said. "Jack, don't worry about what everyone else thinks. You know the true story about yourself and no one can tell you otherwise."

Jack smiled relieved. "Thanks mom. I actually feel better about my poem."

Evelyn smiled and spotted Bobby walk in. Her oldest son froze when he noticed what was in front of Jack.

"I thought that was for after dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_So much for group talking!_ Jack thought to himself as he sat on a chair outside the therapy office. He'd been sitting out in the hallway alone for nearly twenty five minutes while Dr. Liss talked to his mother about his contest entry.

He desperately wanted to know what they were talking about and had tried listening in but the door and walls were soundproof for 'privacy' reasons.

So he was just sitting here while they were talking about who knows what about him.

Was it about his past? Could it be about how tormented and traumatized he was before Evelyn took him in when it was suppose to be a temporary placing and turned out to be permenant? Or maybe about how Bobby, Jerry and Angel got him to toughen up a bit?

Either way, Jack wasn't too sure what was going to happen when Dr. Liss called him in.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Ms. Mercer, I'm very well aware of how Jack came to be your son and I must say that you've done an amazing job raising him into the man he's become."

"Thank you."

"His poem...It's very well written but it brought forth a few concerns. I can imagine you'd assume what those concerns would be."

"Yes, I can. I read his poem. I know that everyone believes that Jack wrote about his troubled childhood."

"Indeed. Jack claims tht he hasn't written about his past but not everyone is so believing. I can only assume that Jack doesn't talk about his past very much, even withyou."

"No, he doesn't. I don't know the entire story about his childhood. Not even from his files. He doesn't feel comfortable talking about things that haunt him."

"Yes. It seems that way and he claims that his poem isn't about his life." Dr. Liss replied.

"Jack is very sensitive when it comes to his past. He's gone through things that no one should ever have to go through and he's kept his emotions about all of that sealed away."

"Could this possibly be the first time he's shown any kind of emotions about his past?"

"Perhaps. I've never really seen anything from him after I adopted him. Before that I saw nothing but fear in him. He was so scared that my boys would do to him what others had done. But he changed after I took him in as my own. I'm not sure what though."

"Well, his poem seems to say that it was you who changed everything for him." Dr. Liss said. "That you gave him a better life, a family, everything he's always wanted. I think that his poem is his way of finally overcoming what's happened to him."

"I hope so." Evelyn said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So what'd the shrink say?" Bobby asked standing in Jack's bedroom doorway.

"Bite me."

"No thanks. Don't roll that way."

"Leave me alone Bobby." Jack said in a warning tone.

"She wants to commit you doesn't she?"

Jack growled angrily and stormed past his brother.

"Calm down Jack. I just wanna how if you're alright." Bobby declared as the bathroom door slammed nearly right in his face.

"Mind your own business!" Jack shouted from the other side.

"What's going on?" Evelyn demanded as she walked toward Bobby.

"Jackie's on his time of the month." Bobby answered. "All I asked was if he was alright or not?"

"Liar!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, come on out. Bobby won't bother you." Evelyn said.

The bathroom door unlocked and Jack stepped out.

"Bobby, Dr. Liss said that Jack must have had a breakthrough with certain things. That's all I'm telling you." Evelyn said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Bobby said putting his hands up in defence as he headed down the stairs. "Not my fault Jackie's on the rag."

Jack scowled at his brother's back before going back to his room.

"Jack, I know that you're upset you didn't get to talk with me and Dr. Liss..."

"Of course I am mom." Jack said trying to keep his tone calm. "She said that we were going to talk about it together and then it just turned out to be you two. How is that suppose to help me?"

"Jack, you've helped yourself." Evelyn said.

"I write something for a contest and now everyone thinks I'm cured." Jack said sarcastically.

"Have you had any nightmares lately?"

Jack froze when he realized that he hadn't been having any nightmares. When he had first come to the Mercer house he had nightmares every night. When he was adopted they were every other day then turned into every other week then every other month. That was how it was for the past few years.

As Evelyn sat next to him on his bed, Jack realized he didn't remember when his last nightmare was.

"Sweetheart, the things that you had gone through are things that no one should have to experience. I think you've managed to overcome what's happened. Jackie when you first came to me you were a scared and broken little boy who needed a family and mother. I gave you those things and you became a different person. The scared person you were before vanished and I never saw him again. Just like the last few parts of your poem."

Jack hesitantly got his poem and read some of the last few parts.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_His soul feels rested, his eyes have a new light_

_Through his newfound bliss his soul is granted flight_

_Weakness turns into strength, sorrow turns into joy_

_No one notices he's now a different boy_

_The pain once felt is gone_

_He's found the place where he at last belongs_

_He knows loves warm embrace_

_And never wants to let go_

_Memories locked away, the key in his hand_

_The door is before him, lock ready to open_

_He turns his back, throws the key away_

_Never again he wants to remember_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Jackie, you've written how you've finally put your past behind you." Evelyn said.

"I...I did. I didn't even realize it." Jack said softly before turning to his mother. "I guess everyone noticed but me."

"It's ok honey. What matters is that you do notice it now. This'll be a big weight lifted from your shoulders."

"I think so." Jack said with a nod. "Sorry I've been such a pain lately Ma."

"You weren't a pain. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't care about my youngest son's problems?"

"Probably not the greatest mother ever." Jack said hugging his mother.

"Angel! You're a dead man!" Bobby shouted from downstairs.

"Now we need to work on your brother's." Evelyn said with a chuckle. "Are you excited about the contest now that everything is sorted out?"

"Very." Jack answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

"Mom! Mom!"

Evelyn came rushing out of the kitchen and saw Jack burst through the door with a huge smile on his face.

"I won!" he shouted.

Evelyn smiled in relief and joy.

"Congratulations Jackie." she said hugging her son greatly.

"What's with the shoutin'?" Angel asked as he and Bobby came downstairs.

"I won the contest. In your face Bobby!" Jack announced.

"What'd I do?" Bobby exclaimed.

"Sorry. I've been wanting to say that for a while." Jack said.

"So what now Cracker Jack?" Angel asked as Bobby was ignored.

"My work gets published and I'll get a free copy of it when it comes out." Jack answered. "Then I got a surprise. When my english teacher got the call saying that I had won, the people who are publishing my poem are giving me a thousand dollar college fund and are asking if I might want to consider writing more for them."

"So you're like an ameature writer?" Bobby asked.

"Somewhat. Either way, I'm now a published writer." Jack mused.

"Fairy." Bobby muttered walking by to head to the kitchen.

"Jealous!"

"Well, now we have two celebrities in the family." Angel said following Bobby. "One is a muscle head hockey player and the other is a poet writer."

"Hey, you asked to read it." Jack declared as Evelyn brought him into the living room.

"Don't worry about them honey. You know they're happy for you." she said.

"So I see."

Evelyn chuckled. "Oh Jackie. I'm so proud of you. So many people out there are going to relate to your poem and you'll be remembered for it."

"I hope so Ma." Jack said with a smile as he remembers the last of his poem.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_Memories locked away, the key in his hand_

_The door is before him, lock ready to open_

_He turns his back, throws the key away_

_Never again he wants to remember_

_Granted the wish for a family_

_Happy he's no longer just dreaming_

_Heaven's angel and soldiers forever with him_

_At last he's found salvation_


	6. full poem

_A child almost forever trapped in the dark_

_Too scared to face the life he must embark_

_His eyes were wide, searching for the answers he seeked_

_Never seeing misery mountains peak_

_His voice was silent, his movements were still_

_He never fought back, never having the will_

_Numb was what he felt, a constant feeling_

_But it never soothed his heart that was breaking_

_He kept dreaming, hoping someone would hear his silent wish_

_Hoping one day to end the pain and to one day feel bliss_

_With each new dawn he felt his hope rise_

_Hoping to have a moment of happiness in his life_

_One day he awoke to a new dawn _

_But saw the same darkness he thought would never be gone_

_He found himself in the arms of an angel_

_And felt hope where once there was none_

_The good kingdom's angel graced his life_

_Giving him the strength, hope and courage to fight_

_Bringing light to his dark world she showed him love_

_His heart started to fly on the white wings of a dove_

_His home a sanctuary, the safety he longed for_

_The angel's three soldiers, guarding and protecting him more_

_At night he was warm, in the morning he was safe_

_His silent wish granted, now in his rightful place_

_His battle scars have faded, soon they'll be gone_

_The saying gone but not forgotten_

_The frown that once marked his face_

_A smile now in its place_

_Hunger is never present, his throat is never dry_

_He finds himself laughing when before he would cry_

_The fear that once gripped his soul has now lifted_

_His view on life has forever shifted_

_Guarding soldiers standing true and loyal_

_Against them all darkness shall peril_

_Giving their guidance and love _

_Everyday showing him how to be strong_

_His soul feels rested, his eyes have a new light_

_Through his newfound bliss his soul is granted flight_

_Weakness turns into strength, sorrow turns into joy_

_No one notices he's now a different boy_

_The pain once felt is gone_

_He's found the place where he at last belongs_

_He knows loves warm embrace_

_And never wants to let go_

_Memories locked away, the key in his hand_

_The door is before him, lock ready to open_

_He turns his back, throws the key away_

_Never again he wants to remember_

_Granted the wish for a family_

_Happy he's no longer just dreaming_

_Heaven's angel and soldiers forever with him_

_At last he's found salvation_


End file.
